A blue belt costs $$16$, and a yellow necklace costs $$4$. The blue belt costs how many times as much as the yellow necklace costs?
Solution: The cost of the blue belt is a multiple of the cost of the yellow necklace, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$16 \div $4$ $$16 \div $4 = 4$ The blue belt costs $4$ times as much as the yellow necklace costs.